


Iron Bars

by Kitkat_Paddywhack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat_Paddywhack/pseuds/Kitkat_Paddywhack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finds himself trapped in a situation he can't find his way out of, forced to beg for help and safety or loose himself in prison the demon has no choice but to go to Dipper for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and tags will be added as I go. I'll try to post chapters at least once a week if possible.

  
There was nothing he could do by the time the police cars pulled up around him. He couldn't stop them as the officers stood behind their doors with guns visable in the flashing blue and red lights. Bill Cipher was stuck. Circled by the cops as the weak flames around him flickered out and the woman before him dropped to her knees. Slowly raising his hands above his head and lowering himself to his own knees everything was blurred as the police moved forward, guns aimed for his head. He was only trying to finish off a deal. He never thought anything thing like this would happen. The voices were muffled as he was cuffed and raised to his feet, feeling himself being shoved into the back of one of the cars. Head hanging down and yellow hair in his face all he could do was stare at his lap. He couldn't get to the mindscape in this form without falling asleep and even then it took a lot of power to get into his own mindscape. He didn't have that power at the moment. Maybe it took just minutes or longer until they got to the station, pulling Bill out the car and shoving him into a cell. His legs crumbled underneath him and he hit the concrete floor, his yellow gaze staring blankly forward as officers walked past the cell. He felt numbed with shock, the demon couldn't bring himself to move, so he didn't. After a moment his eye slowly closed and he lay there on the floor with his hands still cuffed behind his back, passing out into a world of black.

He didn't know how long he had been out but when Bill woke his arms were sore and his whole body ached. Groaning softly, he rolled onto his side, his head pounding in protest. There were voices nearby, saying something about bail and a phone call. Bill hissed and he threw himself into a sitting position, using the wall nearby to try and lift himself off the floor. "Hey, you!" He grumbled, stumbling over to the bars. "How long have I been here?" He asked, getting a laugh from one of the men. "I'd watch how you speak around here. You'll never get out like that." He laughed. The other man chuckled a long with him and nodded. "You've been out for almost two days." Two days!? Bill began to panic. He had to make it to a mindscape. Two days of being out cold on the floor meant it had been almost a month of him being out of his realm. The panic must have shone clearly on his face because the laughter started up again. Bill pressed himself against up against the bars and bared his teeth, pulling his arms roughly as he tried to get out of the restraints. "Get these off me!" He hissed, yanking one arm so hard he almost collapsed again.

Bill barely spoke the rest of the time there, the skin on his wrists raw and painful from the amount of time he spent pulling at them. They had taken him to court, given him a lawyer, and sentenced him to three years in prison without bail for attempted murder. Through all of it Bill sat with his head down and his eyes closed, his heart in his throat and feeling like he would vomit if he even opened his mouth. He couldn't get out. He couldn't run. His name was in the books now. His face was in the papers. He was barely a demon anymore. Just another piece of trash human that the others wanted out of their lives, ad he would be soon. They were taking him away from Gravity Falls and throwing him in a prison.


	2. Prison Gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went by faster because I had part of it typed already but I need to try and space them out more or make them longer so I can add detail. They are getting kind of rushed.

The trip was long and silent as Bill sat with his head against the window of the bus, starting blankly at the passing scenery as he tried to ignore the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, connecting to a chain around his middle. When the bus pulled to a stop he was yanked out of his seat and shoved down the steps, tripping and landing face first in the dirt. The laughs were the first thing he noticed then there were the cat calls as he was pulled upwards and pushed forward. The demon stumbled, blinking slowly as he walked through the gates. Men in the yard beside him whistled and called out names, making anger flicker through him as he came to his senses. A hand reached out to grab him and he moved forward, sinking sharp teeth into the flesh as the other prisoner screamed. Officers grabbed him, one hand yanking his hair as the tan arm of the prisoner yanked him against the fence. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was a sharp pain in the back of his head and seeing the feet of prisoners and police as they hurried around him, his vision fading to black.

When Bill woke he was in a prison cell, thrown carelessly on the bed. Letting out a groan, the man reached a hand behind his head, hissing softly and frowning when he left the busted skin. He weakly pushed himself up and looked around. The cell itself was small, having a single bed built into the wall, a toilet and sink, and a small shelf. The demon jumped when he heard a laugh, turning his confused gaze to the cell across the hall. "Looks like you're finally up. You missed out on meal time." The burley man chuckled. Bill furrowed his eyebrows and stood up only to fall back on the bed, his head spinning. "What happened? Why does my head hurt like this?" He groaned, making the man laugh again. "You broke a rule the moment you got here. Fighting isn't allowed. So they brought you to the bad side of the place." The man had black hair and bright blue eyes, his figure tall and built. "The name is Johnny, they call me The Wall here." He grinned. "I heard about what you did. Did you really bite someone?" Bill rolled his eyes and forced himself to stand, stumbling over to the bars on the door. "Yes." He growled softly, gripping the bars as he studied the man across the hall through narrowed eyes. "He was trying to lay his hands on me." Bill spat, earning a laugh from the Johnny. "I like you. Consider me as an ally." Johnny chuckled. "You might make is far in here." Before either of them could say a word a voice echoed down the wall. "Lights out!" One by one the lights in the halls cut out and the cells went dark, leaving Bill staring at the dark figure of Johnny as he went to lay down. If the prisoners where sleeping that meant he could get into a Mindscape to recharge. The demon moved quickly as he practically threw himself on the hard mattress of his bed, not bothering not to us the covers as he closed his eyes and reached out to the closest Mindscape.

Bill slept horribly for months, jumping from Mindscape to Mindscape as he tried to keep himself together. Some nights he couldn't find a Mindscape he could get into without wasting much needed power and was left in the void, seeming to float through nothing until he woke. During the day he had to go through being pushed around and stepped on, not having enough power to fight back. He could barely hold onto Mindscape's and couldn't recharge in the void despite the peaceful darkness it carried, that was, until, he started to be attacked. It's not uncommon for a lesser demon to attack the stronger ones when they can't fight back and with how powerful Bill once was he had a lot of enemies. A year and a half of night mares was what he had to face. Waking up in cold sweats and occasionally screaming at the sights that flashed before his eyes. Dreams of being strapped down and cut open. Feeling every slice and tear of flesh and the blood pouring out of him. His throat being ripped open as his screams gargled out, thrashing so hard he fell off the bed. He would leave his cell with busted skin on his head and bangs under his eyes, moving as though he hadn't slept at all. This made it harder in waking life, the other prisoners making a game out of pushing him around until he snapped, getting himself in trouble. Bill had been sent to solitary confinement too many times to count, giving up on sleeping all together and just staring through the bars as the days passed. He stopped eating. Stopped listening. He just sat there on the bed, staring at nothing as he struggled to keep awake, occasionally nodding off and waking with a blood curdling screech. He was going to die here. Not physically, but his abilities no longer worked. He had no magic and the fear of loosing himself all together. There was nothing he could do. Not until his time was up.


	3. A Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years is a long time to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than I wanted and its not as long as I thought it would be but I'm starting on the next chapter asap. It will be a lot longer than this one and hopefully less rushed. Enjoy~

Three years. Three years of horror. Three years of nightmarish torture. Three years slow and painful death, wishing it would come by quicker. Three years in captivity with no way to hide. That's what Bill had went through. He was barely alive for the last four months of his sentence. His skin was pain but the bags under his eyes where darker than what seemed possible. He looked like death itself. When the day finally came and the guards lead him out he was quite a sight. They told him he had to find someone to get him when he could finally leave and that he couldn't leave on his own. He had given them a name weeks before and now sat here, staring at his lap as he waited. What if they didn't show up? Would they make him stay here? Would he have to stay longer? The thought mad his stomach churn, the feeling of hunger making it hurt even more. He was skinnier than any human could be while living, looking like just a skeleton with skin. His hair was matted and gross and he stank to high heavens but he didn't notice. Or at least if he did he didn't care. The demon was falling apart and it showed.

It seemed like hours before he heard footsteps, closing his eyes at the familiar sound of the officers shoes. That's when he heard it. A quiet voice he had heard before, lacing with shock and disbelief. "Bill?" At the sound of his name the demon looked up to the the horrified face of the one and only, Dipper Pines. "Jesus Christ, Bill. They told me it was bad but I didn't think it was that bad." The boy breathed. He was older now, 22 to be exact, and had come back to Gravity Falls after high school and a few years of collage to run the shack. He heard about Bill going to jail when he first arrived and thought it was some game but when he heard how long the demon had actually been in there he realized how serious the matter was. Dipper was actually shocked when he got the phone call, nodding to the phone until he realized the could hear him. The whole way there he wondered if this was all a dream. If he was just sleeping and Bill was playing some sick trick on him but the moment he laid eyes on the demon the horror of reality set in.

"Hey, Pinetree. Did you miss me?" Bill croaked, his voice hoarse and barely there. He put a grin on his face but it quickly faltered when he saw a flash of pity cross Dipper's face. He whinced and lowered his gaze. He listened as one of the officers asked Dipper if he was taking Bill with him, half expecting him to say no. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy didn't want to be near him. "Of course. I can't just leave him here." Dipper's answer was quick, his eyes never leaving Bill. He didn't know why but he needed to protect him. Was Bill using his magic on him? He barely heard what the officers said, something about a bit of paper work before they could leave. He nodded blindly and followed the men.

The paper work didn't take long. It was a few things about Bill having a patrol officer and needing to check in, Dipper having to be with him. Now the two sat in silence in Dipper's car. Bill cleared his throat and shifted in the seat, looking out the window. "Thanks..." He muttered quietly. They had given him clothes to wear and his things back but he didn't have much. He wanted to curl in on himself and disappear. He felt like he was being eaten from the inside out. There was a few more minutes of silence before the car started and the radio was turned on low. Neither of them spoke. Dipper had so many questions but he could tell by the fact that Bill had moved from his almost fetal position in the corner of his seat that he wasn't going to do much talking.

"Where are we going?" The question surprised Dipper more than anything, being too caught up in his thoughts to hear it properly. "What?" He asked, embarrassment rushing through him for a moment. "I asked where we were going." Bill repeated, turning his head to look at Dipper. "This isn't the way to Gravity Falls." He frowned. Dipper sighed and shook his head. "No, we are going to a city close by. I don't trust you enough to bring you back yet." The boy admitted. Bill let out a quiet laugh and turned back to look out the window. "That's the Pinetree I remember." He murmured, his golden eyes watching the passing scenery. "Never trusting anyone." He hummed, slowly closing his eyes. The demon was so tired. The gentle sound of the music flooded his ears and the comforting feeling of Dipper's protection lulling him into a light sleep. With a heavy sigh he felt the world around him fade and the black of the void set in, sudden fear lacing through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one will take longer because of the amount of detail I want to get into, sorry


	4. quick note

so I was going to post more but all of my notes and what I had for the next chapter disa[[eared?? yeah.. I will try to start this up again after finals roll through and start updating quicker

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this chapter is short and I'm already working on chapter two. The best will be longer, don't worry.


End file.
